


Home is Where the Heart Is

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: A healthier ending for Mona, F/F, Post-Finale, Vandermarin in Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: "You’ve moved Heaven and Earth for me so many times, Mona, always expecting nothing in return. That has always been kind of in the back of my mind, but when you decided to fly from here to the States overnight just because you heard me crying on the phone… it really hit me, you know? And I don’t wanna simply thank you. I wanna start moving Heaven and Earth for you, too."





	1. Impossible Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this just a few hours after I watched 7x20. At the time, I was heartbroken and outraged given Mona's last scene ever, as some of you already know. But I eventually calmed down and rewatched the scene a few times. I think there's a chance that Mona didn't actually build a life size dollhouse for Mary and Alex; a chance of it only existing in her mind (mainly because we don't see wires or monitors or keyboards on that table and because the voices of both Mary and Alex do sound a little echoey if you listen closely, as if it's a dream). But, even though that possibility makes me feel pretty relieved, the dollhouse would still be real in her mind. It would prove that she continued on being mentally unstable and it's almost as sad, in my opinion.
> 
> Eitherway, like it says on one of the tags, this is a healthier ending for her, a story in which she really fights against her dark thoughts (and eventually wins).

   It was about four in the morning when the landline phone in Mona’s nightstand rang. There was something undeniably soothing about hearing the ringing of that type of phone instead of the sound of an incoming text message on a mobile one.

   The young woman shifted lazily in bed and grabbed the phone with closed eyes on its fourth ring.

\- Mona? – a faltering voice called her on the other end of the line.

   Mona’s eyes drifted open. The sleep was shook off her instantly.

\- Hanna! – she grinned, not noticing at first how uneasy the blonde sounded – Wow, it’s great hearing your voice, stranger.

   It had been two weeks since Mona had moved to France; two weeks since she had left Rosewood’s wickedness completely behind. Nearly a month since she had applied for a scholarship in the Psychology department of The American University of Paris. A month since she had decided to bury herself in books about neuroanatomy and the social foundations of human behavior so she could get rid of the urge that she sometimes felt to fly back to Pennsylvania, break into Alex Drake’s jail cell, kidnap the girl, take her to a dungeon and electrocute her.

   The classes were in fact helping Mona very much so far. It was like they were anesthetic, even more than therapy itself.

\- I’m sorry if I woke you up – Hanna said, softly.

   Mona shook her head to herself.

\- You didn’t. I was, uh, studying for the first big test I’ll have tomorrow.

   There was a second of silence on the other end of the line.

\- What happened to your lying skills? – Hanna asked, and Mona could hear a subtle smirk – You’ve never been one to study on the night before a test. You used to say “your brain needs at least twelve hours of rest before working under pressure”. Besides, tomorrow is Saturday.

   Mona chuckled, putting a hand over her forehead, minimally embarrassed. The meds she was currently on didn’t allow her to be as sharp as she used to.

\- Well, I’ve been clean for about a month now. I guess my lying skills are getting rusty.

\- And it’s great hearing your voice saying _that_ – Hanna smiled audibly once again, but it was a somewhat sad smile this time. Mona took a moment to appreciate it anyway.

\- So, to what do I owe this literal wake-up call?

   There was an even longer period of silence on the other end of the line; a heavy and uncomfortable one. Hanna exhaled nervously at the end of it.

\- I needed to talk to someone – the blonde finally responded, and there was practically no emotion in her tone at first. – And I decided to call you because for some reason it’s always been harder to disappoint you.

   Instead of making Mona feel flattered, that compliment simply made her heart clench.

\- Hanna, what’s wrong?

   Yet another moment of silence. Mona pictured Hanna pursing her lips and closing her eyes in discomfort. She tried to push the image away because it hurt too much, but it didn’t work.

\- I was five weeks pregnant – Hanna informed slowly, yet in a stone cold tone – until a few minutes ago.

   Mona’s mouth fell open as she stopped breathing for a second. It was two mind-blowing informations at once. She felt as if her heart had stopped for a moment as well, but then, with every other beat came a jolt of pain. She led one of her hands to her neck as she felt she was slowly suffocating, then sliding it to the center of her chest.

\- Oh, my God…

\- I guess the only time I’ve seen more human blood at once was when you painted your old bedroom red back in high school – Hanna finally allowed the weight of her tears to slip through the cracks between her words.

   Mona’s eyes were flooded now as well.

\- Are you alone?

\- Yes – Hanna sniffed. – Caleb’s not home yet and I don’t wanna talk to anyone else because I don’t wanna disappoint anyone else.

   Mona kicked the covers off her and stood up.

\- Hanna, _stop_ talking about disappointing people – she ordered while turning on her bedroom lights, then softening her tone – Listen, I know it sounds silly, but just breathe, okay? Also, think about pink cotton candy and shaking Donna Karan’s hand. I’ll see you in about ten hours.

   Mona got dressed in record time after hanging up and caught a red-eye flight to the United States before her mind had the chance to try and tell her not to.

   At 8:27, local time, she was at the door of the loft that was, now, Hanna and Caleb’s. The young man, who seemed to be ready to leave, answered the door. He took one look at Mona and rolled his eyes, discreetly sighing in annoyance.

   Mona’s jaw tightened and she straightened up her spine a bit more.

\- I’m thrilled that you’re clearly oh, so happy to see me, darling, but you’re far from being the reason I’m here.

   She strutted past him, turning on her heel just enough so their shoulders wouldn’t collide, but then her entire body relaxed when she stopped in front of Hanna, who was watching the cooking channel in pajamas, curled up on the couch. The blonde had a mug of something in her hands; Mona couldn’t see what it was because the mug was probably just half full.

\- Hey, girly girl – the brunette greeted in the smoothest tone.

   Hanna gazed at her, then at Caleb, who was silently leaving already. Mona hadn’t ever minded the way he reacted whenever he saw her – the scorn was very much mutual –, but Hanna clearly did mind. Sometimes Mona wished she and Caleb would put up with each other only for her.

\- Hi – Hanna blinked the hurt away from her eyes, setting her mug onto the coffee table and getting up to put her arms around Mona, who put her chain purse onto the piece of furniture as well. – God, you really came.

   Mona took a moment to comfortably squeeze her best friend against her and appreciate how relieved the girl sounded to see her before pretending to be offended.

\- You doubted me, Hanna Marin?

   Hanna parted the hug to look at Mona and shake her head.

\- No, of course not. It’s just that Paris is an ocean away and we were talking on the phone just a few hours ago. It seemed a little impossible, that’s all.

   Mona pulled the blonde back to her, chuckling.

\- How many more proofs do you need to be sure that I _am_ The Impossible Girl?

   Hanna laughed as well and they spent a moment in silence, still holding each other.

\- Thank you – Hanna whispered, sliding a distinctively warm palm across Mona’s back.

   Mona’s entire body trembled at the sensation – she hoped that Hanna hadn’t noticed. She closed her eyes and remembered what that hug, what that visit as a whole, was really about. They disentangled from each other and sat on the couch.

\- Did you tell him? – Mona asked, softly, not wanting to pressure the blonde in any way.

\- I did – Hanna told her after looking down at her nails for a beat. – And I never felt so bad after doing the right thing.

\- Look, Han, you two have gone through so much – Mona jumped in, certain that Hanna was thinking of herself as a disappointment again. – A miscarriage is not gonna suddenly stop you guys from doing it.

\- It’s not just that – Hanna let out an exasperated sigh. – I told him about the miscarriage, he said he wanted to spend the whole day with me, but then I said that I had called you first and that you were coming to see me. All the way from fucking Europe. Summing it up, he got pissed at me, I got pissed at him, we made up after but he obviously is still bitter about the whole thing – Hanna hid her face in her hands for a second, groaning in frustration. – God, I hate this.

   Mona hated it too.

   If there were no baby loss in that mess whatsoever and if it had taken place a handful of years ago, Mona would’ve felt damn good about herself because Caleb was clearly jealous of how close she and Hanna were becoming once again, but now Mona felt simply terrible, like a genuine meddler.

   She remembered hearing, from the guest room, what Caleb had said to Hanna a month ago, when Mona had been staying with them for a while. “I feel like a passenger in our marriage with _her_ as our new roommate.” “Mona and us trying to have a baby are two very different things”, Hanna had defended her. “Maybe they’re not. Look, if you don’t get how I feel about one thing, maybe we’re not ready to do the other”.

\- I mean, that’s why you didn’t bring luggage, right? – Hanna’s disappointed tone pulled Mona away from her own thoughts – You’re not staying for the weekend.

   Mona shook her head, giving Hanna the sweetest smile in her power now that she had that dialogue in her mind again.

\- I can’t, sweetheart. Not after being the cause of so much trouble between you two.

   Hanna glanced down at her nails once more.

\- So, you spent, what? A thousand dollars on a Paris-Philly round ticket to, basically, just come here and give me a hug?

\- Okay, first: six hundred and fifty – Mona explained, lightheartedly, then reaching for one of Hanna’s hands. – And second: it was worth every single penny.

– 

   One year later, Mona was seated at a table outside of the Les Deux Magots café, gazing incessantly from up the street to her phone and vice versa. It was nine thirty on a beautiful Saturday morning and she had a croque-monsieur sandwich and a glass of freeshly squeezed orange juice in front of her.

   Hanna had told her that she wanted to come from the Charles de Gaulle airport to the café on her own, because “I work in fashion; sooner or later I’m gonna have to learn how to move around Paris without a tourist guide”. Mona had offered to teach her the basics on how to make small talk with a cab driver in French, but the girl had declined that as well, saying that she wanted to surprise her.

   Soon enough – or later enough, according to Mona –, a silver taxi pulled over there, and Mona eyed a smiling blonde in the back seat, moving her lips while paying the driver for the ride. Mona smiled as well. Hanna didn’t seem desperate for the man to stop talking so she could get out of there.

   For a second, Mona thought that he was one of those drivers who learned English for the sake of all the tourists, but then Hanna opened the right back door of the car while the man headed to the trunk, to get her suitcase out. She thanked the driver and wished him a nice day in the French of someone who was trying very hard to leave their American accent behind.

   Mona grinned, proudly, and got up once Hanna started walking towards her table.

\- C’mere, you honorary parisian – she pulled the blonde into a long hug. – You’re brushing your r’s on the roof of your mouth just right. I’m so proud of you.

\- Don’t be – Hanna sat facing Mona after letting go of her suitcase handle. – Seriously, I wanna go back in time and strangle the motherfucker who invented Latin and assigned genders to words.

   Mona giggled. That was a common complaint among people who had just started learning the language.

\- Come on, it’s not that bad. You remembered telling the guy you were American and then apologizing for your bad French, though, right? There’s nothing natives love more than when tourists are humble.

\- You’ve said that already, professor – Hanna rolled her eyes playfully. – And I did remember, thank you very much. So, what are you eating?

   Mona glanced down at her own plate and took one of the halves of her croque-monsieur to Hanna’s mouth without actually thinking about it. The gesture felt unpretentious and sweet, like the fact that Hanna was there with her, in the very beginning of that summer, six months after getting divorced.

\- Wow, it’s amazing! – Hanna said with her mouth full after taking a bite.

\- Right?! – Mona then turned to a waiter and politely ordered the same fancy ham and cheese sandwich for Hanna, as well as a skinny vanilla iced coffee.

\- You know, it’s not fair that you and Spencer get to be so good at this – Hanna pretended to be annoyed once Mona turned back to her.

   Mona simply giggled one more time.

\- How is Spencer, by the way? Did the horse riding instructor thing work?

   Hanna nodded, visibly proud of her friend.

\- It sure did. She loves those horses and her students more as each day goes by.

   Mona smiled, realizing that she was proud of Spencer as well. Her mind flashed back to a conversation that she and the girl had before she came to Paris. Before A.D. Before Hanna went missing.

  Spencer had come to Mona to apologize for technically being the reason that the smaller brunette had gotten fired from her job as the assistant of Yvonne Phillips’ mother – who was a candidate for state senator at the time –, but, somehow, she and Spencer soon got passed that and started talking about dreams forgotten in time. The younger Hastings told Mona about how she had never seen another future for her besides the one that her parents had dreamed for her practically ever since she had been born. Although, Mona made her remember that she had once dreamed of being a veterinarian when she was a kid, as if during some kind of hypnoses session. That lost and found memory gradually evolved into her teaching people how to ride horses, focusing on therapeutic horsemanship.

   That one conversation helped Mona to be more than sure that she should go after her major in Psychology, something she had started dreaming of back when she was first submitted to Radley, in 2010. Back then, Mona had realized that she not only wanted to get better herself, but that she also wanted to _help_ people with similar issues so they wouldn’t go through what she had gone through.

   Although, two polar opposite things continued on conflicting inside of her until much after she got out of Radley, keeping her far away from being able to make that original dream of hers come true: her addiction to the game _and_ the need that she felt to prove to other people – and to a part of herself, even – that she _wasn’t_ an addict anymore. The latter was what made her want to be better than Spencer Hastings: in the debate clubs, in the French study groups after school and, ultimately, in college as well (at the time, she had genuinely thought that majoring in political science had been a deliberate choice of hers) – because, then, trying and outsmarting the most methodically smart girl she had ever known seemed like the best way for her to prove to everyone that she was saner than she had ever been before.

    Now, though, there were no more games for her to be addicted to. There was nothing that could take away her sanity. There wasn’t one sole reason why she should try and prove people things. At last, she was free to be her most authentic self.

   Hanna’s gaze, that kept nervously shifting from the table cloth to her and vice versa, as if the girl wanted to tell her something more, pulled Mona away from her thoughts. 

\- What? – she asked, softly, as a small smile curved her lips up again.

   Hanna was quiet for a moment, eyes shifting still.

\- Did you know that Alex tried to escape prison?

   The warmth in Mona’s chest, which the memory of her and Spencer’s conversation had provided her, was soon replaced by a figurative anvil. She hadn’t thought about Alex Drake in such an eternity!

\- No – Mona responded, shakily. – No, I didn’t. Jesus. When was that?

\- A few days ago. The police got to her, though. She claimed that she didn’t know what she was doing and when that didn’t work, she threw a fit and slitted a security guard’s arm with a razor. They took her to Welby so doctors could run some tests on her but there was nothing medically wrong with her brain – Hanna paused to let out a sigh. – They’re gonna execute her.

   Mona suddenly felt as if someone had pulled the ground from under her feet. She leaned back against the backrest of her chair and drank her entire glass of orange juice at once.

\- _Man_ , I wish I could drink alcohol right now – she set the empty glass onto the table, then speaking carefully. – What does Spencer think about that?

   Hanna shrugged, sorrowfully.

\- She doesn’t know _what_ to think about it. None of us are actually setting fireworks, either. Me, for instance. I find myself thinking about her nowadays more than I ever did – Hanna propped her elbows onto the table. – And, I mean, _why?_ Why do I feel for this woman after all she put us through? Why do I care that they’re gonna inject poison into her veins and end with her miserable life?

   Hanna sounded indignant with herself and Mona knew her well enough to be sure that, if she kept talking fast like that, she would soon start crying. The brunette actually managed to smile, though, and reach for one of Hanna’s hands.

\- You think about things, and you feel for people, and you _care_ because you have this big, beautiful, beating heart. And I love you _so_ much because of it.

   The warmth from before filled Mona’s chest once again, only it was many times more intense. Hanna’s hand relaxed in hers and the blonde intertwined their fingers but didn’t say anything until the waiter came back with her croque-monsieur and iced coffee.

   Mona opened her mouth to thank the man but Hanna was already saying a soft _merci_ with no audible trace of an American accent whatsoever. There was something more than just pride in Mona’s smile this time and she wasn’t able to take her eyes off Hanna for a long while.

\- So, you haven’t really told me why you and French Hottie broke up – Hanna brought up in a light tone, after taking a bite out of one of the halves of her sandwich.

\- Maybe I haven’t, but what I do remember telling you is that he was born in Oklahoma.

\- Still. He’s been living here ever since he can walk, right? Which means you did soak up quite a bit of the French culture through his mouth.

   Mona couldn’t help but giggle. Hanna still had the power of making her blush as if they were thirteen.

\- Bennett was an important part of my life – she said, truthfully. – He helped me smooth the transition from Game Board Admirer Mona to Wilhelm Wundt Admirer Mona. And once that transition was completely smooth, I…

\- You dumped him.

   Another laugh got caught up in Mona’s throat.

\- I’d use a nicer expression, but yeah. Speaking of admiring things, I feel like I’m much more admiring the French culture than actually soaking it up.

\- What do you mean?

   Mona took a deep breath. It wasn’t gonna be quite the answer to Hanna’s question, but she needed to say it first.

\- I know it might be too soon to think about this. I mean, I just finished my second semester, but still. I plan on moving back to the States after I graduate.

   Hanna blinked after hearing that, then smiled, a bit surprised.

\- That’s great, Mon. I mean, if that’s what you really want. We miss you.

   Mona arched a brow at her best friend.

_\- We?_

\- Well, _I_ miss you. The girls don’t cringe nor roll their eyes when they hear me saying your name anymore, which is a start. In fact, Ali told me to wish you luck. She said she understands how hard it can be to follow a career that people don’t expect you to follow.

   Mona smiled at that. Alison sure had received some doubtful looks right after she decided to become a high school teacher. Alison DiLaurentis of all people, a former little brat to whom school as a whole had never been a number one priority. The word “former” was the star of it all, though. People changed. They grew older and wiser and better. Thank God.

\- But why don’t you wanna stay? – Hanna asked. – I mean, you had Eiffel Towers all over your old bedroom. I thought you’d want to live glamourously here forever.

   _No real life is all-glamour,_ Mona thought, _we know that better than anyone by now._

\- My French still sounds too damn formal – she began responding, but it sounded like a totally random observation. – Just so you have an idea, it’s been a year since I moved here and I feel like I haven’t been able to crack one good joke in French.

   Hanna frowned at that while a smirk curved one corner of her lips up.

\- Wait, so, are you saying that you wanna leave because you’re worried that you don’t sound like a native?

   Mona shook her head patiently and leaned a bit forward in her seat.

\- It has to do with it, but it’s deeper than that. Like, not only your voice changes when you’re speaking in another language, your whole personality does. Most people are okay with that, but I’m not. Not anymore. I’ve had _way_ too many different personalities. And, as an aspiring therapist, I want my future patients to be able to look into my eyes and know that they can count on the real me.

   Hanna stayed quiet, eyes pinned onto Mona’s. There was an almost imperceptive proud smile on her lips now, as if she was staring right into Mona’s soul and _liking_ what she was seeing.

\- Plus – Mona added after blinking once, in a lighter tone –, the fact that I’m not able to crack jokes in French just confirms that I don’t feel at home here.

   _Home is where the heart is,_ she wished she had the guts to say to the blonde in front of her, _and my heart has always been with you._

   After that apparently timeless breakfast, Mona took Hanna to her place so the blonde could leave her suitcase there and maybe get some rest. Hanna told her that she had slept enough on the plane, though, so they headed back out.

   Mona showed Hanna where she worked part-time during the week; a charming little vintage shop full of porcelain dolls, working typewriters and gift replicas of the Eiffel Tower. Then, they strolled, with linked arms, to a restaurant near the Champ de Mars park because they were both already hungry again.

   Hanna ordered her meal and a glass of white wine on her own and the proud grin wouldn’t leave Mona’s lips because Hanna’s French was almost better than her own at that point and it was sexier than she could’ve ever imagined. That was when Mona realized that Hanna was, also, an Impossible Girl. Impossible. Unreal. Incomparable.

\- Come on – the blonde said, persuasively, while offering Mona her glass of wine. – A little sip won’t make you go back to admiring board games.

   Mona glanced at the glass of sparkling lemonade next to her own plate while she pretended to think about it. She was discreetly rotating Hanna’s glass by its base, though, so her lips would brush intentionally against the faint lipstick stain that was on the edge of it.

   After lunch, they went to the park and sat carelessly on the grass, side by side. The smell of summer was all around them. People walking their dogs, kids laughing, a few soap bubbles floating just above their heads. The real Eiffel Tower stood majestically before them, just a couple hundred feet away.

\- God, it’s so beautiful – Hanna spoke, eyes ahead.

   Mona eyed her.

\- It is – she nodded, talking not only about the tower.

   Mona breathed in the early afternoon warm air. She was immensely glad that they weren’t in a shopping mall. She was also glad that Hanna wasn’t taking pictures of everything like the usual tourists always did. The girl was simply enjoying the moment, as if realizing for the very first time that Paris meant much more than just fashion and glamour.

\- I still can’t believe I’m here with you – Hanna turned to Mona again and the brunette was inevitably taken aback by the tears that she came to find in those blue eyes. – After all that’s happened, I never actually thought I’d feel this peaceful again.

   With an instantly melted heart, Mona leaned in to lay a chaste kiss onto the blonde’s forehead.

\- You deserve peace more than anyone – she whispered, not afraid to look right into those teary eyes.

   Hanna gazed downwards for a second, but then locked her eyes on Mona’s once again.

\- Don’t take for granted the people who love you the most just because they sometimes let you – she said, as if she was quoting someone.

   Mona smirked in hopes of masking how the word “love” in that sentence made her entire body tremble.

\- What brilliant scholar said that?

\- My mom – they both giggled. – She was referring to me and Caleb and to our incessant fight sessions a while ago. But… as soon as she said that, my mind went to someone else.

   Mona thought that her heart would jump out of her through her mouth because Hanna’s fingers were brushing the hair away from her face in the most delicate move.

\- You’ve moved Heaven and Earth for me so many times, Mona – Hanna added, blue eyes still pinned onto brown ones –, always expecting nothing in return. That has always been kind of in the back of my mind, but when you decided to fly from here to the States overnight just because you heard me crying on the phone… it really hit me, you know? And I don’t wanna simply thank you. I wanna start moving Heaven and Earth for you, too.

   Mona broke eye contact to blink her own tears away. If dying out of pure bliss was a thing, that would have happened to her right then.

\- I love you – Hanna glued their foreheads together and, frankly, Mona didn’t know how she was still alive.

\- I love you too – she cupped both of Hanna’s cheeks, then having to learn how to cry and effectively kiss at the same time.

   After all that had happened, Mona hadn’t ever thought she would, someday, feel like _that_ either _._ She hadn’t ever believed she would, someday, get her happy ending. And yet, there it was, in her arms, in all its realness.

   She didn’t know what the future held. She was sure of only one thing: as long as Hanna was with her, everywhere would be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say that the idea of Mona studying Psychology in order to understand herself and the reasons behind her previous actions (and eventually becoming a therapist) is something that's been fascinating me for literally years.
> 
> I watched an amazing intro to Psychology video before writing this and it raised the following questions: How can humans do horrible things like commit genocide and torture other humans? Do we have free will or are we driven by our environment, biology and nonconscious influences? What is mental illness and what can we do about it?
> 
> Now, I believe with my whole heart that Mona is a genuinely good person. Therefore, to me, she thinks about questions like those and Psychology just clicks for her. Leave me to dream, please.


	2. A silly Psychology game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I had to write one more and, honestly, I've watched a few vlogs in order to learn more about Paris in general (sorry if there's something in this fic that doesn't match up to reality, by the way), so now I totally see Hanna and Mona doing all kinds of touristy stuff around the city :3

   A few moments later, Hanna gazed about nine hundred feet down at the whole city of Paris below them.

\- Okay, _that_ is really crazy high – she panted, grabbing Mona’s hand and half pretending to be scared. She was mostly astonished by the view, though.

   Mona laughed, squeezing her hand back. They were at the top of the Eiffel Tower, a narrow platform fenced by metal grids much like a dome.

\- We can go down to the second floor, if you want.

   Hanna nodded, childlike, and they took one of the elevators down to a wider platform, which gladly wasn’t fenced all the way up, always hand in hand.

   Hanna had never actually thought of herself as a Paris kind of girl – that had always been Alison’s thing –, but there was absolutely no way one could look down at that city, at the Seine river, and not feel their heart beating at a fast pace. Of course, Hanna’s heart was beating fast now partly because Mona was there with her, filling the gaps between her fingers with her own, but still.   

   A slightly cool breeze caressed Hanna’s face, making her goofy smile widen while she looked up at the impeccably clear sky.

\- How come did we wait so long for this? – she asked, then pinning her eyes onto Mona’s, the weight of her question making fresh tears gather in her own eyes.

\- The longer the wait, the sweeter the reward – Mona quoted, softly. – I don’t know who said that for the first time, but I think it’s pretty damn accurate.

   Hanna welcomed her with an one-armed hug, kissing Mona’s forehead protectively this time.

\- Look over there – Hanna whispered against the brunette’s skin, tilting her head towards the little pink sign behind them that had a drawing of the tower on it and said “a place to kiss”. There was another one like that next to the champagne bar on the third floor.

   Mona smirked, tilting her own head towards Hanna’s lips.

\- It works just like a mistletoe.

   So they stood there, unhurriedly kissing as natives and tourists from all over the world passed by them. Hanna heard French, English and a mix of other languages around them and _that_ was the best romantic background sound on Earth.

   It was the weirdest thing – in the best sense of the word. They had kissed for the first time within the last half an hour and yet Hanna felt as if they had been lovers for ages. Apparently, Mona felt the same way because, while they headed back to her apartment, the brunette stayed comfortably in Hanna’s one-armed embrace. That fact alone gave the blonde an unprecedented sense of belonging.

   Therefore, she couldn’t help but get excited to do _everything_ touristy in her next couple of weeks there with Mona, from cycling guided tours to even spending an afternoon in the Louvre – even though museums were the last places she thought about visiting when it came to getting to know a new city.

\- What do you say we play a silly Psychology game I learned at school? – Mona suggested, also excited like a child, once they got to her apartment.

   Hanna slumped onto the couch, frowning.

\- A what?

\- A silly Psychology game! – Mona repeated, sitting beside Hanna on the couch and petting one of her own thighs – Come on, lie down so I can practice.

   Hanna giggled. Mona seemed so naively excited that she wasn’t able to do anything else other than kick her shoes off and rest her head on the brunette’s lap.

\- Okay – Mona took a deep and quick breath. – Close your eyes and relax.

   Hanna did close her eyes, but it was impossible for her to relax at first. She was too curious in regards of what Mona was up to.

\- I want you to imagine yourself on a road – Mona spoke, calmly all of a sudden, as if she had channeled her future therapist persona. It was amazing, to say the least. – A deserted one.

\- Okay – Hanna finally began to relax, although she still felt like laughing a little bit.

\- Is it a dirt road or a paved one?

   As soon as Hanna realized what that whole thing was – a personality test – she felt like laughing again, but pursed her lips, trying to really get into it.

\- Neither – she answered after a while, truthfully. – It’s a stone road.

\- Creative – Mona said, and Hanna pictured her nodding once. – I like that. Now start walking ahead. Are you shoed or barefooted?

\- Barefooted – Hanna smiled as the picture of herself with a pair of high heels in one hand gained more vivid colors in her mind –, so I can feel the stones under my feet.

   Mona was quiet for a beat and, one more time, Hanna was able to mentally see the brunette’s expression: a smile tenderly curved her lips, as if she had been softened by that response. She began sliding her fingers through Hanna’s hair, which allowed Hanna to get into an even deeper state of relaxation.

\- There’s a deer sleeping in the middle of the road – Mona told her, her voice slightly lower. – Do you walk on the side of the road until you get passed it or do you go ever so carefully over it so it doesn’t wake up?

\- The latter – Hanna responded, still smiling, after she imagined herself petting the sleeping animal.

\- Now, there’s a grove at your left. Go explore.

   Hanna didn’t bite back a giggle this time.

\- Fine.

\- Does sunlight come through the treetops?

\- Yes. A lot of it.

\- There’s a river close by. Do you: sit under a tree and just look at the running water, get only your feet wet or dive in?

   Hanna shrugged, for the first time not knowing what to choose. She truly felt like an observer of life’s beauties lately – the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower being one of those. But, then again, swimming outdoors was fun.

\- I guess I’d just put my feet in the water to see if it was cold.

\- Okay. Keep walking. There’s a wall on the other side of the grove. Climb it.

\- _How_ am I gonna climb it?

\- It’s not real life. Imagine that it’s a climbing wall or that you have suction cups under your toes and fingertips.

   Hanna laughed once more, harder, and unintentionally opened her eyes. How come life with Mona by her side was just like playing that game? So easy and so full of possibilities?

\- I’m sitting on top of the wall now – she informed, closing her eyes again. – What do I do?

\- Well, what’s on the other side of it?

\- A house – she responded, a bit surprised by how instantly the image popped into her mind. – One of those cute little farm houses.

 - So, yes, what do you do? Do you knock on the door of that house, to see if you can make a new friend, or do you stay where you are, appreciating the view?

   Hanna stopped to think more carefully about the picture in her mind. The sun was setting, there was a beautiful mixture of colors in the sky and she just felt like sitting there and appreciating it.

\- Again, the latter.

\- Open your eyes – Mona instructed, very softly.

   Hanna immediately did so, eager to find out what it all meant.

\- How’d I go?

\- The fact that you walked barefooted means you have a romantic soul and like to feel things – Mona started listing with the help of her fingers –, like you said before. The sleeping deer means a problem you have to face. You chose to go over it and that shows you’re brave. The sunlit grove means you’re optimistic. You putting just your feet in the water means that you like sex, but that you’re not too kinky. And you admiring the view from the top of the wall means that, when you accomplish something in your life, you like to take a moment to just admire the fact that you did it. But, of course, none of those are things I didn’t know about you.

   Hanna hid her face in her hands, giggling again, while her cheeks got significantly warmer. She had never thought it would turn out to be something so precisely elaborate and, before she had the chance to ask Mona what _her_ choices would be, all of the answers popped into her mind. Well, almost all of them.

   She knew for a fact that Mona would choose to walk along a paved road with her shoes on – the girl had always been more practical than anything else. She knew that Mona wouldn’t simply _go_ over the sleeping deer, the girl would do a pompous backflip in order to get passed it, because Mona didn’t just _face_ a problem, she _excelled_ at overcoming it. Hanna was also sure that Mona would go through a dark grove with a flashlight in hand, because the girl had done it many times before. Finally, Mona was definitely an introverted; she didn’t go around making new friends simply for the sake of it. She would climb down from the wall, too, and take the next bus to the nearest urban center – because accomplishing things, to Mona, was more of a personal obligation than something to admire.

   The only question that Hanna’s brain couldn’t possibly formulate an answer to was the one about the river and sex. Mona was still a hard puzzle to solve when it came to that. But then again, Hanna would learn the answer to it, sooner or later.

\- You know, when you first told me you were going after your Psychology major, I thought it was noble of you – she looked up at Mona. – Like, I admired you for the fact that you were trying to learn how to deal with your own problems. But now I _know_ you’ll be the greatest therapist of all.

   Mona shrugged, visibly blushing.

\- Like I said before, it’s just a silly game.

   Hanna sat on the couch again, beside the girl.

\- No, it’s not. I mean, how did I not see that coming? You know what to listen for when it comes to body language! You were always so freakishly good at analyzing people. Now you’re gonna do it for all the right reasons.

  Mona looked deeply into Hanna’s eyes for a moment, a hand buried in that blonde hair, slowly coming down and brushing against the youngest’s cheek. Hanna saw a subtle extra sheen in those brown eyes – probably tears. Mona leaned in and kissed her, someway between softly and roughfully. It was definitely a heavy kiss. Heavy with words Mona probably wished she could say; maybe a thousand “thank you”; maybe one “I need you like plants need light and water”.

   Hanna kissed her back – and got up so the brunette could guide her to the bed – because she was trying to find words that meant both “you’re welcome” and “you’re the one thing I never knew I needed” and it was impossible.

   They got rid of each others’ clothes and Mona soon wrapped herself around Hanna as if letting the blonde go was her scariest nightmare. Hanna heard tears and relief in the other one’s moans as she felt those nails scratching her back, as if Mona wanted to be sure that Hanna was made out of real flesh.

   That was when Hanna realized that Mona first observed the river, then she put one hand in the water to feel its flow so she could, finally, dive in. And Hanna was learning how to dive in with her.

   Hanna and Mona were nothing but a tangle of arms and legs when a phone rang from under a pile of clothes on the floor.

\- Nope – Hanna kept idly kissing the brunette who was deliciously tangled up to her. She didn’t know how they had gotten into that position and she also didn’t care about how they were going to get out of it. – I refuse.

\- It could be your mom – but Mona was clearly glad that Hanna didn’t plan on moving away from her.

\- Exactly. She probably just wants to know if I’m still jet-lagged.

   They kissed for a few more seconds under the annoying sound.

\- It’ll keep ringing – Mona pointed out, not exactly happy about coming to that conclusion.

   Hanna groaned in frustration, teenager-like, and got off the bed to grab her phone.

\- Ali is FaceTiming me – she informed – and I am _not_ in the mood to look presentable. Don’t you mind me.

   Mona’s eyes widened as she saw Hanna actually getting under the covers – something neither of them had done priorly – and leading her thumb towards the green button on the screen of the gadget.

\- Okay, and don’t you mind me pretending not to be here – Mona got under the covers as well and actually covered her head, making Hanna throw her own head back in a laugh. _She’s totally gonna know_ , the blonde thought while answering her friend’s call, not that she was in fact worried about that.

\- Hey, Han – Alison and Emily greeted in unison, with wide smiles on their faces. Hanna rolled her eyes playfully. How happily-almost-married was _that?_

   She could see that the two of them were sitting side by side on the floor. Baby toys were scattered all over the place and a fifteen month-old Lily was standing between Emily’s legs. Hanna was only able to tell the twins apart at that point because Lily had an orange pacifier while Grace had a green one.

\- Hey, guys – Hanna greeted, then waving at the little girl even though she was facing the other way. – Hey, Lily.

\- Say hello to your favorite aunt, honey – Emily turned Lily around and sat her down on the floor.

  Hanna laughed. Emily and Alison said that all the girls were Grace and Lily’s favorite aunts.

\- Hanna – the blonde on the other side of the screen called her, frowning –, are you sick or something? ‘Cause we know it’s summer over there, too. And yet you’re…

\- She’s not sick, she’s naked! – Emily’s eyes widened and she pointed at Hanna, who held back another laugh by pursing her lips.

\- Take Lily back to her room with Grace – Alison joked. – _Oh, my God,_ Hanna! Did you and Mona…?

\- Yes! – Hanna decided to end the “let’s pretend to be super shocked” game by pulling the covers off Mona’s head. – And the poor thing is melting over here.

   Mona’s forehead was actually gleaming with sweat. Her face was tomato-red.

\- Hi, guys – she greeted, managing to smile while making sure that nothing below her neck was showing. – Hi, Lily. I hope we haven’t traumatized you too much.

   Although, the little girl was too busy trying to reach her blonde mother’s phone with one hand that kept incessantly opening and closing.

   It was Emily’s turn to throw her head back in a laugh and say an “oh, my God!”.

\- It’s the Paris Effect, isn’t it? – Alison asked in a knowing tone even though she hadn’t come to the city yet. – It messes with your hormones.

   Hanna and Mona eyed each other, smirking. Well, the blonde, for one, was sure that she would’ve ended up in bed with Mona sooner or later even if the brunette was studying at Hollis. All it would take was that adorable Psychology game and the fact that Mona knew her from inside out.

\- Yeah, it’s totally Paris’ fault – Hanna lied for them both, not even bothering with sounding convincing. – Now, not that we’re trying to get rid of you or anything, but what is this call about?

   Emily and Alison also eyed each other.

\- Oh, right, yeah. We don’t wanna keep you – the former swimmer said, apologetically. – We just wanted to let you know that we finally picked a date.

\- A date for what? – Hanna asked, frowning, but then the memory kicked in and she gasped. Alison had proposed to Emily a year ago, but with the babies being very little at the time, the two women had practically no life of their own. They had spent months just fantasizing about churches and dresses and cakes. Now, though, the wedding would hopefully happen.

\- Yes, thank you – Alison jumped in. – Those were the reactions we were waiting for. We thought about it being something pretty intimate, here at our house, with just you guys, our parents and Aria officiating, since she's ordained. Maybe in two weeks, ‘cause that’s when you’re coming back, right, Han? – Alison paused to look at Mona as soon as Hanna confirmed with a brief nod. – So, Mona, what do you think about paying Rosewood a visit and coming to our wedding not as Hanna’s plus one, but as an official guest?

   They all waited in silence for Mona’s response. Hanna knew that she was speechless. The brunette opened her mouth to say a probable “I’d love to” after grinning, but Lily cut her off, babbling something incomprehensible to human beings over the age of two and shaking her chubby little arm up and down. The four women shared a comfortable moment of laughter.

\- Why, thank you, Lily – Mona said, and the grin hadn’t left her lips. – I’m flattered that you want me at the wedding.

\- It’s settled, then – Alison clapped her hands together. – We’ll see you guys soon.

\- Wave bye-bye to Auntie Hanna and Auntie Mona, sweetheart – Emily shook her daughter’s right arm and the little girl actually said something close to _ba-ba._

   Hanna and Mona waved in return, cores melted like ice cream away from the freezer on a hot day like that one.

\- And you, kids, behave – Alison pointed at them, by way of saying goodbye.

\- Yeah, shut up – Hanna giggled before pushing the red button on her screen to end the call.

   The two women sighed, bewildered by what had just happened, and kicked the covers off them furiously, then sharing yet another fit of laughter.

\- I’ve burned so many calories just now – Hanna informed, staring at the ceiling.

   Mona nodded, voicing a vague _uh-uhu_ and then turning to face Hanna.

\- Did my ears deceive me or did I just become an auntie?

   The blonde turned to her as well, smiling.

\- You did. How does that feel?

   Mona snuggled up to Hanna.

\- Really, _really_ good. In fact, is it normal that now I just wanna take a bite out of one of her cheeks?

   Hanna giggled once again, kissing the top of Mona’s head.

\- Pretty normal, believe me.

   They spent a while in silence just holding each other. Hanna’s palms slid idly across Mona’s back and vice versa.

\- I wanna try again – the blonde said, knowing she didn’t have to add anymore words for Mona to understand what that meant.

   The shorter girl looked up at her, clearly knowing what she was referring to, but also saying “I’m here, you can talk more if you want to”.

\- Later, I mean – Hanna added. – Do you think I’ll be able to go through it?

   Mona cupped one of Hanna’s cheeks.

\- Oh, baby, of course you will. You’re young and you’re healthy. Plus, the stress that used to haunt us a year ago doesn’t exist anymore.

   Hanna relaxed at those words, especially at the soft endearment at the beginning of that confirmation.

\- If I go through it – she began again, then cutting herself off when Mona gave her a correcting look –, _once_ I go through it, will you help me?

   Mona took a moment to apparently think about what those specific words meant.

\- If, by helping, you mean you and I taking turns waking up in the middle of the night to soothe a beautiful little creature or to just watch they sleep, yes, I’ll be your happiest helper.

   It was pretty clear what Mona’s definition of “help” was in that context, but Hanna had to ask for a confirmation once again.

\- Come live with me – Mona said, all at once, in a low, warm, tone. It sounded like something she had been dying to get out of her system.

   Waves, giant waves, of adrenaline washed over Hanna. She closed her eyes and breathed out through a grin, feeling yet again like diving in and being driven by Mona’s flow.

\- I don’t wanna make you leave your friends or your mother – Mona assured her in a more rational tone. – I just dread the idea of having to spend the next three years apart from you, only seeing you for a few days every summer.

 - I don’t wanna leave you too – Hanna whispered, sliding a hand fondly through Mona’s shoulder-length hair and then shaking her head in disbelief. – God, what happened to us? Until a few hours ago we were just two besties strolling around Paris. Now I’m angry at the possibility of having to tell you to talk French to me during virtual sex.

   It was Mona’s turn to throw her head back in a laugh. When she looked back at Hanna, her eyes were gleaming with tears.

\- I’d say lesbianism happened – she joked, enlacing Hanna’s neck with her arms. – Like, people are always saying how lesbians move fast, how they have their first date and then, in the next day, they have a cat together and a shared closet.

   Hanna wrapped her arms around Mona as well, pulling her closer and realizing that she wouldn’t mind reinforcing that already well-known stereotype even more with her.

\- Let’s go get a cat tomorrow, then – she suggested, smugly -, because I’ll be unpacking and making some room for my stuff in your closet in just a little while. But for now, mademoiselle  – she straddled Mona’s hips, making her lie on her back once again –, talk French to me.


End file.
